Bonus Chapter: What Dreamed My Lord?
by ladiesofthelabyrinth
Summary: New co-author username! This be a Bonus Chapter, taking place after chapter 45 of "The Way Forwards is Sometimes the Way Back," currently QuaintLullabies' profile. Sarah's Healing Ritual is complete; she finds herself impatient to finally reunite with Jareth. He's been teasing her in dreams, but Sarah's about to raise the stakes. Very MA content, so grab a gin for all the lemons!


LadyofTheCelticLand at the keyboard! So, a bit of a disclaimer here: this is the first time since earning my oh-so-useful Creative Writing minor that I've put something up on the internet/public that is 100% my own. I originally wrote this as a bit of a tongue-in-cheek joke for QuaintLullabies, but she urged me to consider posting it as its own outtake from our co-authored fanfiction "The Way Forward is Sometimes the Way Back," which is posted under her profile name.

Nervousness? Check. Smut? Triple check. Just 'a bit o fun?' Check!

I will hereby muzzle the tiny good-girl voice in my head chanting "omgomgomgomgomg are you seriously making THIS your debut?" and close with these quotes from Shakespeare:

_"What dreamed my lord? Tell me, and I'll requite it with sweet rehearsal of my morning's dream." (Duchess, Henry VI Part 2)_

_"If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here, while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream." ~ (Puck, A Midsummer Night's Dream)_

* * *

Context from "Sometimes the way forwards is the way back: Chapter 45 - Don't look down":

Sarah has been rescued from a kidnapping at the hands of certain traitors in the Fae Realm. She was eventually rescued, but has been suffering from traumatic blow-back. For her psychological recovery, she has been undergoing a combination of therapy/treatment along with other fae soldiers and trauma-survivors called "Rebirthing the Warrior," and has been being tutored by Jareth in the art of controlling her dreams ("lucid dreaming") and ejecting any unwanted occupants from her dreams.

Aside from a few deliberately-shared erotic dreams to test Sarah's control that never quite scratched the itch, our weary duo have been parted during this time.

That's about to change.

* * *

Sarah turned over again and sighed in frustration.

Today had been the last day of Rebirthing the Warrior, and tomorrow night she'd resume sleeping in the castle rather than in the barracks. She could have theoretically gone back to the castle that evening, but she'd wanted to stay with her friends and fellow warriors to conclude the evening with them. She hoped she'd see them again under different circumstances.

That, however, had been hours ago. She was struck with insomnia, wide awake and...aroused, if she was frank with herself.

She _wanted. _She _burned._ She _needed_. Her body thrummed with energy, her breasts tight and thighs twitching. The Ritual had accomplished its goal: she was now eager to drink heartily from life's cup. The prospect of returning to live with Jareth – of spending an entire night with him – had her mouth watering and heart thumping in anticipation.

She was supposed to _sleep?!_ If only she could speed time ahead or skip ahead, like in a dream….

She paused in the act of rolling over again. Playing with Jareth in the Dreamscape was all well and good, but it left her body feeling…unfulfilled. She could find his dreams, but why do that when she could have _him_?

The Ritual was done. Her friends were asleep and would be leaving in the morning at will. Who would be any the wiser if she were to leave a little earlier?

Grinning madly, she threw her coat on over her nightgown and grabbed her boots. Her things were already mostly packed and could be picked up in the morning, so she left everything else behind.

She snuck out of the barracks, jogged through the Goblin Town, and used the kitchen entrance of the castle to let herself in. The castle was quiet and warm with drowsing hearth fires; most of the servants long since had retired to bed. There were guards, of course, but she used magic to make little noises or shadows to distract them so she slipped by. She could only imagine Jareth's expression if he learned that she'd been seen in little more than her nightgown.

She reached the familiar hallway separating the Queen's Quarters from the King's. She paused in front of Jareth's door. Her palms itched and she curled her fingers into fist.

Sarah forced herself to breathe slowly and she sent a tendril of magical inquiry into the room beyond. She could sense that a being – Jareth, of course – was lying down, unmoving, in the middle of the room, which was where his bed was positioned.

Asleep. Or at least seeking it.

She slipped inside and locked the door behind her. Using magic to muffle the sound of her footsteps, she tiptoed to the bed.

He was sleeping on his stomach with the blankets tugged up to his shoulders. His face was stern but relaxed, his hair a rumpled pale gold mess. She wanted to reach out and trace his eyelids. Was he dreaming?

She slipped into bed beside him and took a deep breath. She'd since figured out how to send her mind into his dreams deliberately, but it made her fall asleep instantly. If she was in bed next to him, that wouldn't be a problem. And, of course, she'd wake up about the same time he did.

She entered his dream.

And blinked.

She was hidden in the fold of his curtains, watching the bed suddenly from fifteen feet away. Well, not the bed specifically: she was watching the naked body of the Goblin King thrusting lazily into her own body. Sarah grinned when she realized that he hadn't even faltered when she'd popped in. Jareth had told her that he and his brothers would know instantly if someone else was in their dreams; he must be quite distracted if he wasn't yet alert to her intrusion.

She decided to take the opportunity to enjoy watching him from the different perspective. She moved deftly within the shadows of the expansive heavy blue curtain for a better viewing angle. Her eyes lingered on the flexing muscles of his buttocks, the rigid lines of his back. From this angle, she also saw his heavy balls, slapping against Dream-Sarah's flesh and obscuring the thick rod she knew he was driving in her.

She swallowed hard and saliva filled her mouth. _Oh gods, yes please. _Dream-Sarah appeared to agree, her hands fisting in Jareth's hair as she keened her pleasure. Real-Sarah took a moment to enjoy the realization that he was dreaming about _her._

She knew the dexterity of his libido wasn't domesticated by monogamy. His fervor and creativity in the art of pleasure made her head spin (in more than one fashion), and his fascination with making love to her hadn't seemed to dwindle for all that she was the only one in his bed. Even through this long absence, she had no doubt that his loyalty kept his heart fixed to her like iron to a lodestone.

She felt a sudden thrill of curiosity as an idea occurred - a unique idea, perhaps possible only in this Dreamscape. He was fiercely possessive of and loyal to her, but how might he feel about sharing her...with himself?

The woman concentrated hard. From the other side of the room, another naked Jareth coalesced. He approached the bed, cock bobbing as it pointed at her copy. When he reached her, Dream-Jareth nudged her mouth with his cock.

Jareth looked up…and groaned. The pace of his body quickened.

Sarah grinned. Jareth would have become lucid and aware if this was something counter to his personality or desires. Dream-Sarah opened her mouth dutifully and accepted the cock in her mouth. The original Jareth hoisted her legs beneath his arms and rotated her to the side so that her head hung over the edge of the bed at a better height for his copy.

Sarah eyed her dream-copy critically now that she had a profile view. This is how Jareth saw her? _Damn. _No wonder he seemed so appreciative of her naked.

Dream-Sarah's firm breasts rippled with every thrust that now came from opposite ends of her body. Jareth reached over and palmed them with one hand as the other one pressed down onto her belly to hold her in place. Still hidden, Sarah squirmed: her own arousal was growing and her sex tingled. She absently squeezed her left breast through her nightgown and gently pinched her nipple. _Okay, _she thought. _Let's name you Goblin-King. Let's introduce Generous-King._

Yet another naked Dream-Jareth came to stand at the side of the bed. "Would you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," Jareth said. He yanked Dream-Sarah up, Goblin-King's cock popping from her mouth. Generous-King laid down on the bed and motioned to Dream-Sarah. She eagerly straddled him. As she began to ride him, Goblin-King climbed onto the bed and stood; his feet sank into the mattress, making him the perfect height. He fisted his hand in Dream-Sarah's hair and directed her mouth back to his erection. She resumed servicing him.

Meanwhile, the original Jareth had come to stand behind Dream-Sarah and was gathering up a viscous fluid from a bottle from the nightstand next to him. He reached out and gently touched between Dream-Sarah's buttocks. The copy drew a sharp inhale, but then a visible wave of _relaxing _unfurled through her from head to hip. At the disruption, the Goblin-King looked askance at Jareth; he growled his approval when he understood. He fisted his hand around his cock and knelt down to suckle on Dream-Sarah's breasts as Jareth prepared her. A dull flush began to creep down the copy's chest and sweat gleamed on her cheekbones.

Jareth gripped her shoulders with both hands to hold her in place on Generous-King. Slowly, he guided his cock forwards, his hips flexing. The real Sarah couldn't see from this angle, but she heard Dream-Sarah's heavy panting accompanied by Jareth's soft croons of encouragement.

Finally, he was seated to the hilt. Jareth stepped forwards so his thighs were against the edge of the bed. Dream-Sarah leaned back slightly against him. Her eyes were closed as she began to move on them. Sarah could only _imagine _what having Jareth inside each of her passages simultaneously might feel like. _Lucky girl._

Jareth said something to Generous-King, pitched low, and the sound of it came to Sarah's ears through the apparition.

"Further up."

The prone fae nodded. Jareth lifted Dream-Sarah up, still impaled on his cock from behind, as Generous-King scooted further up the bed. Goblin-King clambered off and knelt in front of the duo. Dream-Sarah's sex was spread wide open, her folds glistening. Goblin-King covered it with his mouth and began to suck and lick. "Oh!" the copy whimpered.

"Well, we have to keep you warmed up," Jareth murmured.

They all repositioned themselves squarely in the middle of the bed. Sarah was deposited back into Generous-King's lap, her chest mashed to his, as the original Jareth wrapped his legs around his counterpart. Dream-Sarah rose and fell within this cradle of her lovers' legs, her head thrown back onto Jareth's shoulder. Generous-King's mouth fastened onto her breasts like a starving man drinking wine.

_Enough of this, _Sarah decided. _Watching is overrated._

Goblin-King, abandoned, winked out at her mental command. Jareth neither noticed his doppelganger's disappearance, nor did he turn when she herself approached. As Sarah vanished her own nightgown and looked down at herself, she suddenly had a wicked thought. _If I can make myself be whatever I want…_

Concentrating, she watched as flesh reformed in a fairly good copy of Jareth's cock. She gave an experimental shimmy of her hips, giggling when the appendage swung stiffly. _Oooh, fun!_

She crossed the distance and stretched out her hand, tracing it along Jareth's arm. "Preoccupied, Your Majesty?"

He shouted and fell backwards heavily onto his elbows; Dream-Sarah _oof'd _in surprise as he shoved in deep. "_Sarah?" _he gasped.

"The original - and best," she confirmed cheerfully.

"How long – When did you – How did I not…" He trailed off; his eyes went wide when he saw her modified pelvis. Then, he laughed, his entire body shaking. "My sweet, sweet Sarah: you never do things by halves, do you? Would it be terrible of me to say that I never thought you had it in you?"

"Likewise. I don't believe we've explored that particular avenue," Sarah replied, looking meaningfully at her counterpart, who was ignoring them and being beginning to move again of her own volition while kissing Generous-King. Jareth began to pump his hips gently in response as well, still looking at Sarah.

His eyes glittered. "Well, when you give me such lovely toys to play with…."

"Great minds think alike," she replied wryly. "Apparently. Looks like fun."

"It is." He quirked his head in an owl-like fashion. "It seems as though playing voyeur was not enough for you. I suppose you gave yourself that rather magnificent specimen for a purpose?"

"Well, I've always been curious..."

He raised an eyebrow when she trailed off. "Curious? Come, don't leave me in suspense."

Her face flamed. "Curious about what you feel. How I feel to you...inside. What….what all the fuss is about for men. I have no basis for comparison, so…"

"Well, then: by all means!" He withdrew and blinked once, deliberately. Generous-King vanished with a _poof_, leaving Jareth and Sarah alone with her counterpart. "Who am I to deny you the experience of wielding the sword?"

"Really?"

"Sigmund be dashed. He was always a bit of a tosser, anyway, when it came to dreams and desires. Someday, I should show you some of the dreams I sent him when I was bored. The poor, confused fellow!"

Dream-Sarah rose onto her hands and knees, hips swaying. "If someone doesn't get back inside me right now, I'm going to invent a very unintended use for the bedposts."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Sassy."

"Welcome to the other side of that mouth of yours," Jareth drawled. "Still think it's so winsome?"

"Well, she does have a point."

"Yours, however, is lacking a purpose. I recommend you go satisfy your…curiosity."

The woman faltered, her bravado wavering. "I don't know how."

Dream-Sarah scoffed. "Come on. It's just self-masturbation, isn't it?"

"For you, at least."

"Fuck me or don't fuck me – make up your mind."

She looked from the woman on the bed to Jareth. "The fact that you didn't dream of her gagged proves to me that some part of you likes my mouth. She's _your _creation."

"And I get to decide what to do to tame the wildcat," the fae murmured with a purr. He leaned down and murmured, "You know what you crave."

Abruptly, Sarah nodded. She strode forward and grabbed Dream-Sarah's hair. "You need to show respect if you want this," she said, her voice low. She motioned to the cock pointing straight at her copy. "He's right: we both know what you want. I know what buttons to push to get it. I know what your limits are. I know _exactly _how to please you. So, are you going to be polite, or will you suffer the punishment of sitting in a corner while I play with Jareth myself?"

She scored her fingertips lightly down her mirror's cheek, and Dream-Sarah swallowed. "Please," she softly. "Please. I need someone – anyone."

Jareth was now running a soapy washcloth over himself but raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? She did ask nicely. I recommend you reward good behavior and go fuck yourself."

Sarah climbed up and settled behind her copy. She inhaled sharply when she grasped her cock and ran her thumb over the slit experimentally. "Wow, sensitive," she muttered. "Okay. I can do this." She lined up the head with Dream-Sarah's opening then hesitated.

Suddenly, a blindfold dropped down over her eyes. Jareth breathed hotly in her ear, "Don't think. Just do it." His hand pressed against her bottom with an open palm, pressing her hips forwards.

Inwards.

Warmth.

The folds parted like curtains, drawing her into a wet, silken clasp. Sliding forwards, forwards, deeper, until thighs met thighs. The tunnel clenched, and she felt lightning spark up and down her spine to her calves. "Oh…._fuck…"_

"Indeed," Jareth mocked gently. "It will feel better if you start moving."

Sarah flexed her stomach and thighs, holding onto the flared waist in front of her for balance. "So…so….good."

The tunnel around her cock began to constrict - an idle hand-clasp becoming a firm grip. Pleasure sang through her nerve endings. They both moaned in unison.

Reading the responses of the body beneath her, and guided by the sounds and tremors she was only too familiar with, the vertigo-like feeling of separateness faded away. She was listening to herself, feeling the familiar flesh she knew exactly how to pet and rub and pinch. Feeling the sensations of being the "tool" was simply an added facet.

Not caring that Jareth was watching, she reached over, found her copy's tangled mass of sleek hair, and yanked her head up roughly. The body shifted and rose up to meet her, her cheek next to Sarah's as she panted. Sarah jerked harder on her fist of hair, and the body arched like a stretched warbow as she continued to hammer into her.

"Good, isn't it?" Sarah muttered.

"_So _good," her copy moaned.

_So sweet._

Sarah clenched her eyes shut and let go of the hair. When the copy fell forwards, she reached down and put her hands in the middle of the copy's back, shoving her down until she knew her breasts would be mashed against the bedcovers. Her stiff nipples would drag against the rough embroidery on the blanket. She knew the sensation well.

There was a momentary spasm and surge of heat in the channel, but it didn't climb further. That was fine. Sarah's own orgasm was threatening. It was like using her clit directly to fuck. The gooey slickness was decadent, and the squishing sounds as she drove into herself told her that she was on the right track.

"See what little pets get when they're good?" she asked harshly.

"Ye-es," was the ragged response, along with spasmodic rhythmic pulsing of her sex.

"What do you say for the gift of feeling my cock in you?"

"Tha-ank you!" she gasped.

Sarah was panting, but she managed to say: "That's more like it," and smacked a buttock with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, well done," she heard Jareth's voice croon. "You're getting the knack of it."

"Getting – close," Sarah snapped in Jareth's general direction. "How do I stop it?"

"Pull up on your pelvic floor muscles. Though I warn you, it will result in an eye-rolling orgasm when the tide inevitably bursts the dam."

Sarah shook her head wildly, concentrating on his directions and flexing her internal muscles. Her eyes clenched shut behind the blindfold as she tried to ignore the climbing pressure building in her groin.

"Such a fierce expression," Jareth whispered. The index finger of one hand traced down her spine, making her gasp. "You could be cruel, you know. You could stop and catch your breath, wait for the tide to recede. Or…you could ride it and Crest. Oh, but that would leave her wanting, though," he breathed in her ear, "would it not? And don't you so _desperately_ want to make her come for you? To know what I feel when you explode ecstatically on me?"

"Faster," she heard her own voice beg. Dream-Sarah was bucking back against her, sliding and slamming her own body back against her to fuck herself with abandon. "Please - faster."

The air was suddenly twenty degrees hotter. Sarah tried to accommodate, gripping the round hips hard enough to bruise. Her muscles were beginning to burn. She dimly registered that tendrils of hair were plastered to her forehead and lower back. The tugs of her hair over jerking over her damp flesh helped to distract her. She found herself increasingly in awe of the strength required to give her body the sort of workover that Jareth provided. _Generous, indeed._

"Help me," she begged him.

"Here. Try this." Jareth reached around her, under the body in front of her, then put two leather strips in her hands. _A belt. _He had wound it under the Dream-copy's torso. She understood immediately, using the belt to pull the woman's hips back onto her – _hard _\- and now bottoming out each time.

The passage clamped down, and now Sarah _pushed _forward, desperately trying not to be pushed out by the punishing pressure. She needed to stay _in_, drenched in this delicious mind-boiling heat.

"Com-ming," Dream-Sarah wailed, and a warm, creamy gush burst from her.

Oh sweet gods.

An answering current rose up in her and swept her control away in a torrent. White-hot fire gripped her abdomen, beginning in her spine and exploding outwards in a supernova.

She convulsed, falling forwards and gripping the soft body in front of her as she cried out. The sweaty skin gave way as the copy collapsed and they fell together, locked and quivering. She couldn't hear beyond the roar in her ears, _feeling _the ejaculation pulse through her cock, and her hips uncontrollably grinding against the yielding mounds of the body beneath her.

At last, her orgasm released her.

Sarah managed to find her breath, her heart hammering almost painfully against her rib cage. Her legs trembled in fine spasms. "Damn," she whispered. "Gods bloody damn." Her mouth was dry and she swallowed thickly. The sweat-slick hair of her copy moved against Sarah's cheek as she nodded in agreement.

Slow clapping behind them.

Sarah pushed up the blindfold and stared down at her cock, still embedded in her copy's body. "Oh. Wow. Actually, I get it now," she said sheepishly. "I mean, it doesn't do anything for me personally, but I _get_ it, why it does for you. That's incredibly hot. Also, my ass is awesome. Lucky you?"

"If you do say so yourself," he agreed dryly. "As for my dubious luckiness, that depends on one's perspective. Even if you are not attracted to the female form, you didn't have to deal with the sheer eroticism of 'that view' throughout your romp in addition to sensation."

She got up and staggered to her feet.

"Well? Curiosity satisfied?" Jareth asked mildly.

"Um," she managed, still dazed. "Yes."

"Good. Because I have waited patiently while everyone in this room has Crested. I think it's my turn now." Then, he made a noise of contempt. "Spirits above and below, Woman. _Really?_"

Sarah looked down. The limp cock between her legs was already rising. "Oh! Whoops."

"You have _no_ business getting hard again."

"Male equipment, woman's brain. Multiple orgasms. We're surprised why?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I don't think I could move much anyway. That was surprisingly grueling. Have at her."

"Actually, 'her' has an idea." The copy rolled over; the look she gave Sarah was undiluted mischief. "As long as turnabout is fair play…"

Sarah frowned for a moment, then her brow cleared. _Ohhh._

Jareth looked between them with narrowed eyes. "What are you thinking? Sarah, stop corrupting my dream-subjects."

_Cocky bastard._

She nodded at her copy, who motioned for Jareth to join her on the bed, lying back and splaying her legs open. Sarah didn't quite have the courage to look between the thighs spread so shamelessly, but Jareth eagerly dove in. Dream-Sarah hummed in approval and wrapped her legs around his calves.

Sarah sat next to Jareth, tracing her hand along the flexing muscles of his back. Tracing up to his neck and across his shoulder. Feeling the shiver, seeing his toes curl as she trailed her fingers down his straining calves and back up to his waist.

Down his spine to his rear.

The king looked over his shoulder at her. "Procacious hussy." Raising his eyebrow at her, he turned back to the copy.

Sarah swallowed: that wasn't a "no." When she clenched internally in automatic anticipation, her cock bounced with the motion.

"Well, Lover?" Dream-Sarah breathed. "Want to be the sausage in a Sarah-sandwich?"

Jareth grinned ferally. "Sounds lovely."

Sarah's breath left her in a _whoosh. _The fae bounced off of the woman and reached behind him for the lubricant. "Get started," he ordered. "Pleasure her with that impertinent mouth of yours."

Dream-Sarah slid off the bed and pushed Sarah to sit on the edge. She knelt down, opened her mouth, and _licked _up the column. Sarah's throat closed as she looked down on the familiar bobbing head. When her copy took her in her mouth, the pillowy-feeling was nothing short of heaven. When combined with the slight scrape of teeth and gentle suction of her lips, it had her own toes curling into the carpet.

"Don't be greedy, now." Jareth came to stand beside them and threw her copy off. "I grow impatient."

Carefully, he maneuvered himself into place, his back to her, and began to sink down on Sarah. Her hands flew up to his shoulders as the tight ring of muscles squeezed over the head of her cock and his warmth replaced the rush of cool air. "Oh – Jareth – _Jar-reth-_"

"I _know,_" he said tightly. "Easy. Fuck, Sarah. You _had _to choose to replicate me? To the centimeter?"

"Oh _yes,_" she replied thickly. "And I'm so glad I did."

At last, his lean buttocks pressed against her thighs. She reached up around him, pinching his nipples and trailing her fingers lightly over the ridges of his muscular abdomen. He trembled, and she sat forwards to kiss his back through a gap in his wild hair.

"Very well," he said. His voice was shaking. "You have me where you want me. Time to fulfill your end of the bargain."

There was dip of pressure. Sarah saw pale feminine knees appear outside Jareth's, heard the now-familiar wet rustle of flesh as the copy settled into place. Sarah felt herself pressed in deeply into the mattress.

Her cock flexed involuntarily and Jareth hissed. "_Move, _woman! Both of you!"

Her copy's eyes met hers for a moment; with a grin, she began to move. The motion rebounded with the mattress, forcing Sarah up into Jareth, who slid up into the copy. They were a wave of synchronized motion. Sarah barely needed to move at all, but she felt Jareth's thighs flex and his balls draw up between their thighs.

His breathing came faster. "I'm not going to hold back," he informed them. "I've waited so long."

"Good," Sarah said. She scratched her fingernails down his back, and he arched.

"Wonderful," he panted, "wonderful woman. Perfect, marvelous, precious thing. I – _oh _-"

The Copy had begun to move laterally rather than vertically, shoving Jareth deeper onto Sarah. The tightness of his body circling her was almost painful, but the line between pleasure and pain had blurred beyond contemplation. The familiar electricity was climbing in her again. "Jareth-" she gasped.

"Don't you dare!" he ground out. "Don't you _fucking dare._ I will personally – Oh, Sarah!" His voice rose in pitch when the copy began to suck on his throat.

His head fell back on real-Sarah's shoulder, baring the column to the copy's mouth. She kept moving, gripping Jareth's shoulders and squirming so deeply into him that Sarah could almost swear she herself felt the velvety walls of feminine sex.

Suddenly, the copy reached over and grabbed the back of Sarah's neck with one hand. Leaning over Jareth's shoulder, she –

Kissed her.

Sarah gasped in shock, and the copy seized the opportunity to dart her tongue into her mouth and tenderly caress the inside.

The fire exploded.

The original woman screamed, yanking Jareth's hips onto her as she arched in futility against the weight of two people, her head lashing as her orgasm tore through her and radiated in a magical burst.

"No!" Jareth shouted, but it was too late.

Sarah was hurtling up through time – space -

She woke up with a start in their bed.

She tossed the blankets aside. Back in reality, her body was normal – no extra parts – and she was wet with the aftermath of several orgasms. Down to her knees, actually.

A heavy force threw her back to the mattress.

Jareth yanked her knees up to her shoulders. Without preamble, he shoved himself inside her.

"You – devious – little – brat," he snarled. "And you had the _nerve _to come when I gave you a direct order not to?"

"Sorry," she yelped, her teeth clattering. Her body slid up the bed and she shoved her arms up to brace against the headboard in order to avoid a concussion. "Couldn't help it!"

"_'__Couldn't help it?'_ Allow me to demonstrate the meaning of the phrase!"

He wrenched her arms down and pinned her down, pounding into her with such ferocity that she knew the last vestiges of his control had snapped. She would be hobbling the next morning, but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

Her thighs ached with the strain of her knees over his elbows, but her throat had closed on a soundless shriek of pleasure. Her lungs heaved and forced an inhale, but just as quickly another orgasm crested. Fireworks went off like champagne in her body.

"You're fucking mine, you brazen wench," he growled in her ear. "_Mine. _And I claim you. _Now!"_

He stiffed and shouted in hoarse triumph, his body pumping into her and his knees drawing up alongside her thighs. His chest trembled, and his face was drawn tight in the grip of his pleasure. Sarah couldn't move, caught in the iron-clad grasp of his wrists from above and pinned below as his hips automatically ground into her and he poured into her body.

After several long moments, he let out a slow, deep exhale. "Mine," he repeated, but this time his voice was weary. "Mine."

He fell to the side onto his back and threw an arm over his face. Sarah scraped together enough strength and willpower to inch over to him, then collapsed belly-up against his side. "Yes," she agreed. "Yours."

He sighed deeply. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Never better."

Jareth snorted. "Minx."

"Sex god."

He snorted, an oddly inelegant noise for him. "I'll add that to my list of titles." He was silent for a few moments. "Sarah, are you…?"

"I'm staying," she said simply. "If that's alright with you."

Jareth's only answer was to curl around her body, his thigh and arm creeping over her like possessive vines, and he buried his face in her neck. She tried to ignore the tickle of his tears falling silently down the side of her neck.


End file.
